Fortis Vitae
by WishfulTrance
Summary: The War is over and the Dark Ace has been given a second chance: marry Piper or be forced to go into exile. Piper and the Dark Ace agree, intent to destroy each other, but slowly realize they are attracted to one another... DA/P/A
1. Chapter 1

Fortis Vitae

_"Must I... really marry-_

_"-The choice is yours."_

_The man's impatience steadily grew and he forced himself to remain calm. "But must I actually-_

_"-The. Choice. Is. Yours. You know the consequences of your actions."_

* * *

><p>The Dark Ace glared down at the drink in front of him, a growl rising from the back of his throat as his thoughts whirled around his head, nagging at him to get up and leave.<p>

_I can't believe I'm fucking considering this. _He thought to himself angrily, thrusting back into his chair to cross his arms and purse his lips. A nervous looking waitress stood in front of him, waiting to see if he would place another order, but he only looked up to glare at her, causing her to scurry away. He rolled his eyes before returning to his drink, taking a small, swift sip. _Good. Leave me alone. _

"Dark Ace." A cool, bored voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he lifted his head, his eyes darkening instantly when he saw who it was. The woman sat down without another word, only looking at him to lead the conversation. He gritted his teeth before forcing himself to speak.

"Piper." He only looked at her before nodding roughly to the menu on the table. "Do order something."

"I will." She replied pleasantly, enjoying his discomfort as she lifted it, barely glancing at it as she called over a waiter. "Yes, I'll have a lemonade please."

"Very good- Excuse me, miss, but you aren't Piper of the _Storm Hawks_ are you?" The waiter's eyes lit up in excitement as he turned his attention towards the young girl, his back to the Dark Ace to which the Dark Ace did not take kindly- he sat there and simply glared at Piper.

She smiled at the waiter, offering her hand. "Yes, yes I am."

"Wow." He beamed at her, shaking her hand eagerly. "I'm-

"-Can I get a lemonade too." The Dark Ace interrupted loudly, his eyes flashing dangerously. "_Now_."

Piper didn't flinch at his rude tone, only smirking at him. He narrowed his eyes at her. "What?" He asked irritably, lifting the menu and glancing over it. "I don't see what's so bloody amusing."

"Don't you?"

"If you're referring to this ridiculous condition I'm being_ forced_ into," The Dark Ace threw back at her immediately, flinging down his menu. "Then yes, I don't see what's amusing."

"Now, let's not exaggerate there, Dark Ace. You have a choice. You can marry me, or you can go to the Wastelands."

He snarled at her, clenching his teeth. Her orange eyes rested upon the pulse twitching in his jaw, but she kept herself together, now meeting his eyes to prove to him she would not back down. He sized her up, pondering how far he could push her. He desperately needed to irritate her; it would make him feel better.

Immediately, it hit him. Slowly clucking his teeth against the back of his teeth, he smirked at her before leaning forward and allowing his eyes to roam her. She kept his gaze, but he glimpsed her hand slide onto her lap. A nervous gesture.

"You seem very keen to marry me," He remarked eventually.

She glared at him, only causing his smirk to widen: _Yes._

"I am _not _keen." Piper fought to keep her voice down and not reach over to throttle his neck.

"Then why did you agree to meet me?"

"Because you have no one else."

"Oh how _sweet_. Piper's full of good intentions," He leaned back now as the waiter placed their lemonades on the table. "Even for the man that betrayed her boyfriend's father and his little comrades."

"It's not your concern what I feel," She told him flatly, gulping down a large amount of lemonade before slamming it back on the table. "You should count yourself lucky. A marriage between us is the greatest advantage for you and will keep you from exile. Take it, or leave it."

She had now stood up and it took him a while to realise that he too, had followed her action. Piper paused to raise an eyebrow at him, struggling not to laugh when he glared across at her.

Finally, he spoke. "I'll... _consider_ it."

"Very well," She turned to leave, but he snapped out her name. Turning her head back towards him, she blinked at him innocently. "_Yes_?"

He gritted his teeth. "I'll do it."

"Do _what_?"

He resisted the urge to punch her smug face. "_Marry you."_

_"Oh." _She started to grin with interest, now fully facing him. "Well, go on then."

"Go on _what?"_ The Dark Ace nearly yelled, causing a lot of faces to turn towards the unlikely pair.

"Propose," Piper stated simply.

His mouth dropped open in shock as he started to shake his head. "No."

"Well then." She picked up her purse, making to move again. "Bye." And with that, she walked down the aisle of the cafe, leaving him standing there helplessly. A sudden force propelled him to follow her, stomping towards her.

"_Piper._"

She swung around, her eyes brightly lit with comprehension. "Yes, Dark Ace?"

"Will you... _marry_ me?"

Her eyebrow rose up again. "Get down on your _knees, _Dark Ace."

"You're fucking winding me up now," He snapped at her and Piper only laughed, backing away from him.

"Leave it for later then. I'll contact you soon, Dark Ace, I have somewhere else to be." She informed him before swinging around to leave the cafe, leaving him staring after her in both confusion and shock, shaking his head as he realised just what he was doing.

'_How dare she'_, he thought angrily as he slammed some money down on the counter and made to leave. How _dare_ she embarrass him. He was the Dark Ace. And the Dark Ace does _not_ listen to stupid little _chits_- especially Piper of the Storm Hawks.

"Stupid little cow," He muttered to himself as he practically sprinted with determination down the street, ignoring the many whispers that were circling him as he did so.

* * *

><p>"So?"<p>

"He'll do it," Piper informed Aerrow as she swung her leg around the skimmer in their hidden corner, her arms weaving around his waist before she buried her nose into his back, breathing in his scent. "He's still the same as ever."

He squeezed her hand comfortingly, before starting the engine. "I still think the conditions are ridiculous."

"Well, it's an effective way to prove that he's 'changed'. He hasn't, of course, but we'll show that."

"Are you sure this is right, Piper?" He sighed, pausing to turn around and look at her, biting his bottom lip. "This is_ marriage_ we're talking about."

"Trust me," She kissed him gently, stroking the small of his back. "He won't last in marriage. We'll make sure he does something bad and they'll force him into exile, where he belongs. But it has to be _me_ Aerrow. No one else wants to risk it."

He nodded before bending to kiss her again and turn back around. "I swear you're having too much fun teasing him though."

"Can you blame me?"

Aerrow laughed.

* * *

><p>"I refuse to do this," The Dark Ace marched into the Council, stopping when he reached the centre and glaring angrily at the men sitting above him. "This is some stupid, twisted <em>little joke<em>. There is _no_ law saying I have to marry a _Storm Hawk_-

"-Ah," The old man with spectacles raised his hand to hush the Dark Ace. "No, but if you marry Piper of the Storm Hawks, you will be proving that you are _sorry for your actions._"

The Dark Ace held his tongue, mentally kicking himself for his outburst. But he couldn't help it. The thought of marrying Piper _infuriated_ him- he forced himself to keep a civil tone. "Yes, of course, _my Lord. _But surely another way apart from marriage-

"-No, no. Marriage is the best option. You will be bounded with her- unless, of course, you break the rules," The man looked down properly at Dark Ace as he said this, before returning to the many papers before him. "Now leave, Dark Ace. And think of changing your name back to its original one."

That was that. The Dark Ace was dismissed. He bit so hard into his lip he could taste the blood rising from it and swung around to storm out and leave, slamming his fist into a nearby tree when he reached outside, causing a woman to jump.

"What?" He snarled at her, before pushing himself from the tree and sliding effortlessly onto his skimmer.

* * *

><p>"About fucking time."<p>

Aerrow raised an eyebrow in amusement at the angry man before him, choosing only to smile sweetly. "That's rather rude, Dark Ace."

"Where's Piper," He strode past Aerrow to search for her, the angry _click _of his heels echoing down the hallway as he did so. "PIPER."

Aerrow rolled his eyes before following him immediately, his eyes narrowing. "Dark Ace, you can't just storm in here and-

"-Shut up," The Dark Ace growled before banging on Piper's door. "Piper, I know you're in there, you have a fucking sign that says your fucking name on your _fucking door_!"

The door immediately swung open, revealing a very tired-looking but shocked Piper, standing only in her thin robe. She raised an eyebrow at Aerrow, who merely shrugged, before deciding to address the Dark Ace.

"What do you want?" She asked him curiously. '_Was he really going to go ahead and ask marriage?'_ She thought as she felt a wave of nausea hit her, clenching her teeth to stop herself from screaming. This was mad. The whole idea was_ mad. _

She hadn't expected of all things for the Dark Ace to require_ her_ to save his own skin through marriage at all. When the War had ended and Master Cyclonis killed, she had assumed that of everybody, the Dark Ace would be imprisoned. But he was clever. He insisted to the court that he had been under a powerful influence, feeling trapped and had no other choice. He claimed he'd do anything to prove he was different and sorry for his past- so the court, who did not forget the Dark Ace's actions towards them, agreed to test him in return for information of the rest of the survivors of the War who were on Cyclonis's side. He immediately gave him the informations they needed and it paid off. The Council did not believe in executions, but more in peace. However much the Storm Hawks protested that it was absurd to give him a second chance, he was given one: Marry a girl from a squadron and stay loyal. A method used way back in the years by previous councils and proven to be successful.

They had expected him to refuse, clearing not knowledgeable of his character. He would do _anything_ to survive. He had looked over his options and decided he disliked _all_ of them, but agreed he would think of it. That was, though, until Piper had secretly talked to Aerrow of her plan, and suggested herself to the Council. Everyone else, of course, had no desire to marry the Dark Ace, too frightened of him. But Piper was the only girl who could challenge him. Everyone thought her single- her relationship with Aerrow was, thankfully, unknown. So the Dark Ace had written to her, agreeing to meet her.

But he didn't expect he'd be proposing in the same day.

He gritted his teeth, before bending down onto his knees and forcing himself to look up at her. He would do it. He swore to the whole of Atmos, that he would marry her and make her pay for what she was doing to him. He would destroy her.

_Subtly._

This comforting piece of information allowed the Dark Ace to take a deep breath before making himself speak. "Piper, will you... will you marry me."

Piper's eyes snapped up to meet Aerrow's before she looked down at the bent head of the Dark Ace, suddenly realising this would be the greatest mission they would ever proceed with.

"Yes." She murmured after a long, painful phase of silence. "Yes. I'll marry you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**: This idea is literally something you either hate or love. I understand it isn't for everyone- in which case, all I can say is simply don't read this. _

_This story is exploring the contrasts between the relationship with Piper and Dark Ace and also, Piper with Aerrow. I think the Dark Ace is fascinating and really would love to delve into his past and see why he did what he did._

_Marriage, of course, seems a very out of the blue 'test', but is the best course to create all that tension between the characters. People might argue Piper would never agree to marry the Dark Ace, or that Aerrow wouldn't allow her to, but I think she would. She's a strong girl- if she has a plan with a 'conclusion', she'll go for it. Especially if it means that the Dark Ace will be locked away._

_A lot of people would also argue that the Dark Ace would never be admitted a test, but again- anything is possible. I think he could easily be very charming and convincing, but quite intimidating and it allows him to 'beg' for a second chance. Even though he has done wrong, his actions are never fully revealed to us- all we know is that he is a strong supporter of Master Cyclonis, but now she is dead and he has panicked, choosing to become a traitor again and reveal information of those on Cyclonis's side. _

_Sorry for my babbling. **Reviews make me happy!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"This is going to be _our_… our _bedroom_."

The Dark Ace raised an eyebrow as he inspected the bright room, his eyes narrowing with distaste. It was clean, to be sure, but it was unbearably _nice_, with the whole atmosphere annoyingly too_ happy_. He scowled but said nothing, choosing not to row with his companion for the hundredth time that day. She, however, had noticed his displeasure.

"Not posh enough for you?" Piper shot at him, crossing her arms as she tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for his answer. She saw his jaw clench, before he chose to continue.

"_No_…" He chose his words with care, speaking deliberately slowly as he answered her. "It's all very… _satisfactory_."

"Your approval doesn't matter to me," Piper told him bluntly, before progressing further into the room to fling herself down into a chair and pick up a book. The Dark Ace's fish clenched. He was not _used_ to this. To _not_ be the one in control: it_ infuriated_ him greatly.

It had been a week now and this had been the first time they were meeting properly for him to have a 'tour' around the Condor. '_An ironic event'_, he had thought bitterly to himself, but bit back any complaints. The media had picked up on the shocking engagement and their movements were being tracked; both Piper and the Dark Ace had secretly agreed that they had to show themselves as secure. Now he was here and they were on their way to a press conference: Aerrow had pressed the Dark Ace to attend and even start to live with them on the Condor.

The Dark Ace was not stupid. He knew Aerrow only wanted to keep an eye on him.

"I suggest you sit down," Piper told the Dark Ace, not taking her eyes off of her book. "Unless you want to go and play nice with the others."

The Dark Ace only scowled again before forcing himself into a chair, crossing his arms and gritting his teeth. Oh, how he wanted to strangle her. His _fiancée._

He was beginning to think the Wastelands were a better option.

* * *

><p>"Once a couple make their promises to one another, they are bound for life." Aerrow started to read aloud over Piper's shoulder, frowning as he did so. "Unless…" <em>Ah<em>. He started to smile, purposefully lifting his head to meet the Dark Ace's dark gaze. "Unless one person- _or both_- choose to break their vows, or carry out a form of inhuman conduct that could result in imprisonment, as deemed by the Grand Council, can a couple claim a separation."

Piper mimicked Aerrow's actions and looked over to the Dark Ace, stopping herself from grinning. To her surprise, the Dark Ace only raised an eyebrow at the two of them, smiling sweetly.

"I'm sure Piper would remain faithful and beautifully_ good_ in our marriage." The Dark Ace commented charmingly, his eyes flickering to meet Aerrow's gaze as his thoughts whirled around in his head. "Are you trying to suggest otherwise?"

Piper rolled her eyes before returning to her book as Aerrow snorted and raised himself to his full height, moving past them to exit. "We're landing in ten minutes." He shot back at them over his shoulder.

"Excellent," The Dark Ace replied curtly, his eyes upon Piper.

Piper felt her cheeks warm under his gaze, clearing her throat and trying to pass it off as nothing. She shifted in her seat uncomfortably, trying not to react to his smirk at her actions.

He knew how to get to her:_ Aerrow._

_She must like him_, he thought to himself as he narrowed his eyes. As long as Aerrow continued to remain jealous, and she, for all of her talk, continued to dread their marriage, he could use that._ Piper could be unfaithful_. She just needed a little... _encouragement_. Then they could divorce- and he was free. As long as _he_ remained innocent throughout it, it would be granted.

"So. Piper. When will the happy day be?" The Dark Ace asked, edging closer to her whilst remaining in his chair, leaning forwards to look at her properly. Piper coughed, before forcing herself to remain still.

"It's up to you to choose," Piper replied in a civil tone, aware he was up to something as she turned a page of her book. "I insist."

"As soon as possible, I think." The Dark Ace allowed his finger to casually touch her arm, chuckling darkly to himself when she jumped. She shot herself upwards and stood, looking down at him in shock. He only blinked blankly up at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Something wrong?" He asked innocently.

"No."

"I think there is," the Dark Ace stood now, looming threateningly over her and admiring how she _still_ stood her ground. He leaned down towards her, allowing his hot breath to waft delicately to her neck, giving him some time to examine her properly. Her flawless, smooth skin almost glowed*, her amber eyes glittering up at him. He felt something stir in the pit of his stomach, but forced himself to push it away, merely thinking it a natural reaction having been deprived of any sexual attentions for months now. He had had his fair share of women, to be sure, but they were always cheap, quick and in a darkened alley.

"There isn't, I assure you." Piper told him sharply, trying to ignore how her heart quickened just that little bit more as he stood before her, resembling so strongly something of a predator. It almost…_ excited_ her.

"If you say so." He told her, now moving away from her to sit back down in his chair, picking up the book she had been reading to skim through it himself. "We're about to land."

Piper felt something within twinge inside her with annoyance, but merely replied: "Whatever" before she stalked out, leaving behind a very satisfied man and hating herself for it.

* * *

><p>"Put a smile on your face, <em>darling<em>: you don't want them to be thinking we're being_ forced_ into this, now do we?"

Piper glared at the Dark Ace as he leant back after his murmur into her ear, but forced herself to comply, smiling at the many flashes of the cameras and hoping it wasn't more of a grimace. The Dark Ace wound his arm around her waist, tugging her to his side and easily smiling at the reporters, revelling in this moment as she gave a little gasp of shock. _Finally_: he was in control.

"I think that's enough," Aerrow commanded, feeling uneasy at the couple next to him. It was too unnatural to see them together and he was starting to feel sick, compelled to do something. "That went fine." He told everyone, before beckoning to return to the Condor.

"Kiss her!" A reporter yelled, causing everyone to stop in their tracks. Piper inwardly groaned and even the Dark Ace had lost his smug look, paling considerably. _Kiss_ her? He'd rather kiss that freaky little pet of Aerrow's.

"Thank you for your time." He told the reporters calmly, ignoring the previous command. "We have to leave now- hope you all understand."

And with that, he forced Piper to follow him as he turned, his arm tightening around her waist: for which he was unsure of whether or not he wanted her close to him because of her enduring spicy scent, or because he wanted to squash her until she was nothing but a helpless mess in his arms.

* * *

><p>Another week had passed, and the Dark Ace now had to literally stop himself from throwing himself from the Condor. He had been forced to share a room with Finn and the two were <em>not<em> getting on.

Not that_ that_ was a surprise.

"If you just took control of your hormones," The Dark Ace told Finn one day through gritted teeth, trying not to punch the blonde haired boy. "Then I wouldn't have to be woken up by your _verbally_ annoying, sexually oriented dreams!"

"I can't help my sleep talking! It's _your_ fault you're not a heavy sleeper!"

"Oh _yes_, I _do_ apologize," The Dark Ace snapped, moving to exit the room. "_I'm_ obviously the one that _isn't capable of getting any sex_!"

Finn's mouth dropped open as he watched the Dark Ace's retreated back, shooting forwards to yell after him: "I am getting some sex, thank you very much!"

At that precise moment, Stork stopped in his tracks as he stopped outside of Finn's doorway, raising an enquiring eyebrow, only to have the door slammed in his face.

"_Well_." He merely grunted, before progressing down the hallway. "Touchy."

* * *

><p>"Piper, if you can't control that stupid, egotistical little<em> pest<em> of a friend of yours, I'm going to- _Piper_?"

The Dark Ace stopped in his tracks as a group of hairy, rabbit-resembling females glared up at him, forcefully pushing him backwards.

"Stay back!" One commanded. "You can't see 'er!"

He glared down at the female, finally registering who it was. "Suzi-Lu? Of the Absolute Zeroes? What the hell-"

"-Stay back!" She repeated, before slamming the door in his face. He blinked confusedly at it before shaking his head and banging on it.

"_Excuse_ me! Let me _in_! Piper-

"-Stay out, you idiot, she's tryin' on 'er wedding dress!" The voice from the other side of the door yelled back at him.

_Oh_. The Dark Ace stopped banging on the door, his hand falling to his side, forgotten. Her wedding dress? He hadn't even thought of it… but then_ that_ was ridiculous, he reasoned with himself as he stared blankly at the door, frozen in his spot. Of _course_ she would have her wedding dress. Every girl does. Every girl thought of her 'dream' wedding dress… Except Piper _wasn't_ living her dream. More of the opposite. So why was she doing this?

He scolded himself for thinking too much of it, for even_ feeling_ a little snippet of guilt. She _should_ be preparing properly. It _was_ a real wedding: _their wedding_. And he expected her to remember that.

The door swung open, revealing a very tired looking Piper, dressed in nothing but a simple white robe. She crossed her arms, leaning lazily against the doorframe as she looked up at him. "What is it _now_?" She asked tiredly, moving to close the door behind her so she leaned against it.

He cleared his throat, his mouth too dry to speak as he gazed down at her. Her hair, for once, was down, and fell in beautiful, shimmering waves down her shoulders. Her short robe did not hide her clean-shaven, long legs and she smelt heavenly of cranberries, clearing having moisturized herself in a body butter. He found himself edging closer to her so they were both a mere inch apart from one another.

"As I was saying…" But the Dark Ace was cut short, noticing her exhausted expression and feeling… well. _Sorry_ for her. So he changed tact. "You… should really… _Help_ me."

She cast a baffled look at him. "_Help_ you? With _what_?"

"Er… my suit."

"Your suit?" She repeated scathingly. He gritted his teeth.

"Yes, my_ wedding suit_."

"Oh." Was all she replied with.

With a bite of impatience, he rolled his eyes. "Will you help me or not?" He asked her rudely, causing her to flinch a little.

"Well, yes, I suppose-

But she was cut off as he stalked away from her, moving briskly down the hallway, leaving her to stare after him in confusion, before shaking her head and moving back into her bedroom.

* * *

><p>"How about this one?"<p>

The Dark Ace sighed. He was not prepared for this. Not prepared to be shopping with Piper at _all_. The pair were now out together alone and receiving many whispers and pointing fingers towards them from onlookers. Piper held a lilac shirt, to which the Dark Ace only wrinkled his nose.

"No."

Piper put it back, before crossing her arms, her eyes bright with annoyance. "Well if you could just help me, we wouldn't be in this dilemma!"

He only leant back, casually examining his nails as he replied in a bored tone: "You're the one that's supposed to be helping _me_."

"You're a lazy bastard," She shot back at him, picking up her bag to start to stalk past, before he grabbed her arm and hauled her back towards him, feeling something sizzle at how she was acting. He felt himself _turned on_ by how angry she could get at him, not used to women yelling or challenging him, but obeying and sucking up to him. He _liked_ how _different_ she was, how difficult she could be and amongst all of that: how_ attractive_ she was, but didn't use it towards her advantage.

But he wouldn't tell her that.

She looked at him with an irritated but shocked look, trying to shake off his arm. "Get _off_!" she commanded.

He inwardly groaned. She wasn't helping herself with that authoritive voice. He only gripped her arm tighter and pulled her towards him so she was bent back and leaning into his chest, both of them ignoring any onlookers now as they gazed at each other.

"Why don't you repeat what you just called me?" The Dark Ace asked her calmly as she struggled against him, trying desperately not to command any more attention. He licked his lips a little, but was suddenly shooting back as Piper's foot made contact with his own. Yelping, he bent over, gasping for breath as his eyes started to water. "_Fuck_!"

When he recovered enough to glance upwards, he felt a strong wave of irritation when Piper smirked at him. Growling, he tugged her roughly back to him again, satisfied when her eyes widened at his sudden change of expression.

"Be very careful of what you're doing here, _darling_." The Dark Ace hissed at her, his nails digging into her wrist, causing her to gasp. "This is no game. We_ are_ going to marry, you _are_ my ticket to remaining in Atmos, and if you think you can walk all over me you'll have to re-think that. Now _kiss me_."

Piper started to protest, her mouth hanging open in shock, but he pulled her closer, his lips dangerously close to hers. "Kiss me. _Now_. People are looking."

Her lips snapped into a thin, stubborn line as she looked right back at him, her eyes narrowing. He growled but bent his head anyway, pecking her quickly before pushing her to make her walk out of the shop. "Good girl."

"I'm not your little _pet_," She snapped at him when they were out of earshot and on the street again, rubbing her burning wrist. He took a moment to look amusedly at her, before setting off down the street, forcing her to follow him.

"Whatever you say." He replied, a winning smile rising on his lips as he felt immense satisfaction for finally maintaining some form of dominance over her. "Just be good until the wedding: After all, it's only another week away."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**: A hard chapter for me to be pleased with, but I think I eventually managed to be satisfied with it. Thank you so much for the response I got for this, it's always nice to have feedback. I'm glad of the positivity of this piece! **Shout out**:_

_**SassyGirl104**: Thank you for your review! I'm glad you agree: I think they make a fascinating duo._

_: How i have missed you! I forgive you! Don't apologise, exams have been getting to us all. Thank you for, as ever, your kind, positive words. I hope you find it thrilling still! Thank you again _

_** Strawberry Kaydee**: Thank you, I'm glad you think it's interesting! I hope I don't disappoint. Thank you for your review!_

_**Raevyn**: Yay! They're one of mine as well, I think they're a great pairing to write about. So very dark but sensual! Thank you for your review, I hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_**Kamiya-san**: Aw, thanks. I'm glad you enjoyed it and I agree, I think they do need to start off disliking each other, it seems much more natural and realistic. Thanks for your review! _

_**16nwb11**: I'm glad you find it amusing! Thank you for your review. I've continued, so I hope you're happy._

_**Thank you** to everyone above who reviewed, for people who put this on alert/favorite lists. Please do review, as they are seriously an author's fuel in the engine to get them to write. _

**_Now go review s'il vous plait! _**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**_"We're all attracted to that someone we just can't, won't, shouldn't be attracted to. To that someone who is so very, very wrong."_**

"Piper? Piper, get _out_ from your bloody hiding place, we have guests to attend to."

No answer. The Dark Ace held in a breath to calm himself before knocking louder.

"_Piper_," He hissed at the door, lowering his voice as he moved closer, pressing himself against it. "Open this door. _Now_."

To his surprise, the door abruptly opened, making him fall over and hit the ground with a swift _thud_. He heard a muffled giggle and looked around and then up, his eyes narrowing as he glared at the girl above him. Lifting himself effortlessly onto his feet, his hand pushed the door closed again, forcing her to lean against it as he stalked towards her so her back was pressed against it. Piper swallowed as he loomed over her- the very resemblance of a dark predator. The Dark Ace couldn't help but grin, satisfied of his dominant position. Raising his hand to press it above her head and leaning down towards her, he ensured to press his body against her discreetly, forcing back a smirk at her small gasp.

"Aren't you contradicting yourself?" Piper's voice was a shaky murmur but she pulled herself together, raising her voice a little as she stared up at him defiantly. "Telling me to come out to attend to the guests, then locking us in here."

"I just wanted to teach you a lesson," The Dark Ace remarked in a lazy drawl, his eyes glinting mischievously. "For laughing at my fall."

"I don't have time for this." Piper pushed at him hard but he only pressed into her harder. Piper was capable, for sure, but the Dark Ace's strong body prevented her from trying anything. He smirked at her efforts, only gripping her wrists in one hand as he leaned down to whisper into her ear:

"You look delectable this evening, _darling_. It would be a shame to hide it from all of your little friends, wouldn't it? Now come and join me, before I twist your pretty little neck for upstaging me in front of the press."

And with that, he allowed his nails to bite firmly into her soft skin before pulling her forwards to swing the door open and tugging her to follow him out and down the hallway, the music and laughter from the main deck of the Condor now echoing off of the walls.

Piper pulled her wrist from his grasp. "Don't touch me again," she hissed at him as she moved past him and entered the lively room first, leaving him to follow her quickly.

"Piper," Aerrow greeted her warmly, an arm winding around her shoulders to pull her in for a quick hug. "You look beautiful. Where is- Ah."

The Dark Ace had joined them. He nodded coolly at Aerrow, who returned the same brief nod, before turning to Piper. "I think we should greet everybody, _dearest_."

"How right you are, love." Piper replied smoothly, weaving her arm into the Dark Ace's and hiding her cringe as she did so, missing the comfort of Aerrow's arm. "Let's go."

"Happy mingling," Aerrow said cheerfully, but when Piper looked at Aerrow properly she knew he was secretly unhappy. She gave him a small smile of assurance before the Dark Ace lead them to the large throng in the middle of the room, the pair instantly becoming surrounded with people asking questions. Aerrow could hear the repetitive comments from his position, rolling his eyes at things said such as: _"What a charming couple you make!" _and_ "I didn't expect it! How romantic!"_

Excusing himself from the stranger next to him- a young woman of his age who was clearly flirting a little _too_ hard- he moved closer to Piper and the Dark Ace, unable to help himself from eavesdropping. And, in truth, just wanting to be closer to Piper.

She looked radiant. Nothing excessive, just her wearing a short, strapless black dress with a low back and showing off her sleek smooth legs. Her hair was tied back in an elegant, loose bun, allowing for her glowing face to be on show to everyone. He let out a little sigh, his hand itching to rest on her skin. Just once again, at least.

Her kohl-outlined eyes flickered upwards and met his, and he instantly felt a chill creep up his spine as he spotted the Dark Ace's hand move to rest on the curve of her hip, now moving his own eyes to spot that the Dark Ace, too, was looking directly at him. A small smirk graced the lips of the older man before he turned his attention back to the people around him, politely listening to their conversation but all the while pulling Piper closer to him. Aerrow growled before he turned on his heel, walking past Finn and almost knocking him out of the way as he stormed out of the room and onto the balcony, almost sighing with relief when the cool air hit him. Footsteps were heard and he only turned his head a little, knowing it would be Finn.

"Mate, come back inside. You know we have to do this."

"It doesn't make it any easier." Aerrow ran a hand through his dishevelled hair, groaning in frustration. Finn's sympathetic hand patted his shoulder.

"I know, mate. Come on. Let's get you a drink."

* * *

><p>"So, how did you two end up together?"<p>

Piper forced herself to keep a smile on her face as she leaned towards the Dark Ace, speaking through her teeth as she said: "Why don't you tell them all about it darling?"

"Of course," The Dark Ace replied easily as his smile widened. "Well, we bumped into each other after so many years… and of course, I had to ask her on a date. It all just started from there, really."

"Oooh," Many of the people chorused together. Piper tried her upmost hardest not to roll her eyes. As if sensing this, the Dark Ace leant down to kiss her just as he pinched her back gently, reminding her to smile at the crowd's '_awws_' and '_oohs_'.

"Piper, you're so lucky!" One girl chipped in, smiling widely at the Dark Ace as she spoke. "Who wouldn't want such a handsome man!"

"Indeed," Piper forced herself to say. "Very handsome."

The girl was right, she supposed as she couldn't help but sneak a glance towards the Dark Ace. He was beautifully built, not too muscled but broad enough for her liking, and there was something sensual about him: the fact that he was so very, very dark was so damn attractive. His jet-black hair flopped lazily over his smouldering eyes, his thin lips a pale pink and that lovely flawless skin… all set with a strong jaw, smooth neck and striking collarbones.

Piper felt a blush creep up her own neck and face as she suddenly realised that the Dark Ace had caught her staring and was looking right back at her. She quickly excused herself before moving through the throng of people, not noticing he had followed her and was quick at her heels.

"Piper-" He took her arm and hauled her back, turning her around. "Don't be embarrassed."

"What?" She asked, staring up at him in amazement. The Dark Ace looked back down at her with an expression she couldn't quite work out. He only tugged her towards him- and she, in her confused state- obliged him, stepping towards him clumsily as he held her up with his arms. She kept looking at him dizzily before a flash of the camera caused them both to snap out of their daze and turn around, seeing a wide-toothy grinned camera man with a press pass around his neck.

"This'll make the front page," He told them eagerly before raising the camera again. "How about a smile? Show Atmos that you're a changed man with a lovely, young fiancée? Possibly a kiss-

"-Put that damned thing away," The Dark Ace growled, interrupting him as his eyes flashed menacingly. "Or I'll do it for you."

The man faltered disappointedly but moved away, not wanting to risk the Dark Ace's anger. As he walked away, Piper couldn't help but murmur: "I guess you've proven you've changed then…_not_."

The Dark Ace couldn't help but snigger, but immediately stopped himself and let her go, clearing his throat as he backed away. "Why don't you… go to bed?" He suggested, his cool demeanour instantly back. "It'll be a long day tomorrow… with our… wedding."

"Yes." Piper agreed without even thinking, but cursing herself. She would of usually told him to stop ordering her about, but for now she really _was_ exhausted. "Yes, I suppose I should…Goodnight."

"Goodnight," He replied. "I shall stay and usher the guests home. I'll make your excuses for you."

"T-thank you…"

He swiftly turned on his heel, not even giving her a chance to say 'good night' again.

* * *

><p>Piper sighed, rolling over onto her back before letting out a small groan and pushing herself upwards to sit up in her bed, her hands pushing through her messy hair. Heaving herself onto her feet, she proceeded to leave her bedroom and shuffle sleepily to the kitchen to get herself some water, feeling unbearably hot and flushed. Why couldn't she<em> sleep<em>? But _that_ was stupid, she thought to herself as she sipped some water, feeling instantly refreshed. She _knew_ why.

She was getting married tomorrow.

Marriage was something she had always thought about. Who didn't? Although she was more inclined to not think of the future as much and stick to the present, she couldn't help but let her mind wander… it was only natural. So she didn't have the whole wedding planned out in her mind, with the number of guests and the "dream" wedding dress all mapped out, but she still _thought_ of it. She knew she'd love a small ceremony, with just her friends…. Of course, she would of loved for her family to be there. But now all of this seemed irrelevant. She didn't _care_ for the Dark Ace. She never thought she'd be in this position.

Particularly because Aerrow was the one she always thought she'd be with.

She wasn't a young girl any more, but she wasn't exactly expecting to marry in her early twenties. Of course, Piper wasn't naïve to think she and Aerrow would definitely be together forever, but she had always hoped so…

He was everything she could ever want.

"Oh- sorry."

The Dark Ace made to move out of the room then, but Piper spoke up, now out of her thoughts. "No… it's alright. Stay."

He gritted his jaw but nodded, moving to get some water too. Piper watched him, astounded how _vulnerable_ he looked late at night: his hair was messy, his eyes a bit red and sore- presumably from him rubbing them as she had been doing she thought- and he was lazily dressed in only a pair of boxers. When he turned to look at her she coloured a little before looking away, swiftly finishing off her water and making to leave, but he moved in her way.

She blinked up at him in confusion, but before she could say anything, he had already opened his mouth to ask quietly: "Couldn't sleep?"

There was a pause before she admitted with a heavy sigh: "No."

"Me neither."

She didn't reply, choosing instead to give an awkward little nod, jumping a little when she suddenly felt his finger trailed up her arm before he cupped her chin, forcing her to look at him.

Moments passed when they simply stared at each other wordlessly before the Dark Ace gave a little sigh and dropped her chin.

"I'll see you in the morning," He told her shortly before turning around to walk away from her- yet again.

Piper froze a little. Had he intended to kiss her? And then found her undesirable? An unexplainable chill crept up her spine as she shook her head and followed, not knowing why she was even bothered. As if she _wanted_ him to kiss her. She mentally hit herself before forcing herself to go back to bed, sinking into it to try and get some much needed sleep.

_For the big day tomorrow_… She added grumpily to herself in her head before closing her eyes.

* * *

><p>"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."<p>

Piper froze, but the Dark Ace remained perfectly calm, his lips set in a tight line as he turned to her properly, looking down at her with a cool gaze before bending to swiftly peck her lips. There was a round of applause and he offered her his arm, beginning to move when she slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow, both walking down the aisle. He politely nodded at the congratulations offered from various people, but Piper couldn't force herself to stop feeling or looking miserable. She felt awfully sick and as if the Dark Ace knew this, he weaved an arm around her waist to heave her up a little before they reached the two sky-rides. Aerrow swung his leg over his own Skimmer, watching as the Dark Ace mimicked his actions, helping Piper sit behind him. She carefully placed her hands on his waist, clearly uncomfortable and unhappy to be sitting so close to him and not being able to drive herself, but he murmured something to her and Piper instantly tightened her grip on him. Aerrow narrowed his eyes before he shortly started the engine and drove down and up through the air, leading them to the place of their honeymoon.

No one said anything to each other as they flew, all probably thinking how very ironic it was that when they had last flew together, it was only in battle and to kill each other and now Piper was _married_.

She had no idea where they were going, but Aerrow had (reluctantly) taken the responsibility of choosing where they would spend their wedding night. She inwardly shuddered at the idea, but forced herself to push it away. She _had_ to do this.

They landed at Terra Vinera, a newly reformed terra designed for holidays and targeted particularly at couples. Aerrow said nothing as he stepped off of his skimmer, his jaw set tight as he looked ahead whilst the Dark Ace, with the same expressionless face, held his hand out to Piper for her to be helped off of the skimmer, finding it difficult with her dress. He gripped her hand tighter when she made to let go and she blinked up at him in confusion, only to follow the gaze of his direction and see that a woman was approaching them, a cheery smile on her face.

"Hello there! I'm Pria. I'll be taking care of you both for the duration of your stay at Terra Vinera. Newlyweds, I take it?"

All three of them nodded in reply, to which Piper and the Dark Ace turned their heads towards Aerrow, who instantly coloured a little, before mumbling. "Er… maybe I should go."

"Yes," The Dark Ace agreed, but it was Piper who had moved, letting go of the Dark Ace to hug Aerrow tightly. He hugged her back just as tightly, moving to murmur something in her ear, which the Dark Ace couldn't quite catch. Piper only nodded and Aerrow moved, turning to walk to his skimmer and, with a quick last glance at Piper, started the engine and drove off and into the air.

Piper bit her lip, but held it together, following the woman up and into the beautiful new hotel before them, the Dark Ace by her side.

They were given the key to their new room and the Dark Ace, as soon as the door closed behind them, announced that he needed to take a shower. Piper only nodded and had retreated to sit on the plump, large bed in the centre of their suite, still in her beautiful gown, unable to feel anything but panic.

It had been about fifteen minutes, until Piper heard the door of the bathroom open and steam billow out, followed swiftly by the Dark Ace who wore nothing but a small towel, which hung loosely at his hips as he tucked the corner of it in. He walked out and froze when he saw her upon the bed; his eyes, which had darkened considerably by the shower, met hers before he walked over to her slowly.

"I suppose we will have to do this then," He told her shortly. Piper's mouth dropped open a little as her heart sunk: she had been hoping for him to forget _that_ part of the honeymoon.

"But…" She started weakly, but stopped when the Dark Ace gave her a stern look.

"It is a custom, Piper. You are my wife, and I your husband, it is what married couples engage in. If you are strongly opposed, that is not my problem. It is our wedding night and I fully intend to make you mine."

There was a little shiver at his words, but it was hidden by her sharp response of: "I am _not_ a branded animal! And I most certainly am not-

"-Mine? I think everyone else will disagree there, _wife_. Now stand up."

She only glared at him, before giving in and standing up, although a little shakily. He looked at her as if he was rather bored, before moving his hand to remove the clip from her hair, watching as her large curls bounced down and around her shoulders. With a small growl, his fingers slid into her thick tresses and he sharply pulled her forward, moving to inhale her, his nose pressed by her ear.

"You smell delicious," He breathed, his eyes closed with pleasure. "A little idea by those girl friends of yours, I presume? To entice a man with your citrus scents?" His lips descended onto her jaw line as his free hand slowly stroked her hip before gripping it and pulling her roughly against his body.

Pulling her head back to force her to look into his eyes, he took in her appearance. Her face was flushed a beautiful deep rose pink, her sparkling amber eyes complimenting her glowing cocoa skin. He swallowed a little, torn between whether to be tender or rough with her. He felt an uncomfortable amount of responsibility for her, even though he was perfectly aware she could take care of herself. He knew Piper thought of him as a monster.

The thought caused him to growl, snapping out of his thoughts as he pulled her forward again, his lips barely grazing hers as he suddenly asked: "Will I be your first?"

As if pleased with herself, she looked at him sharply before breathing a happy: "No."

"_Who_," He snarled, tugging at her hair a little and feeling incredibly_ alive_ when she gave a little hiss of pain, confirming his power over her. "Who was your first?"

"Aerrow." She replied simply.

He growled in anger, pulling her closer to him so she was pressed against his chest even more firmly as he gazed down at her hungrily.

"What-" She started, but was suddenly interrupted by the force of his hard lips moving against hers, his tongue snaking into the mouth, effectively cutting her off. Piper's eyes widened and she started to struggle, but his arm snaked around her waist prevented her, and his other hand pushed against her chest so she fell onto the bed so he could climb on top of her.

"Stop!" She gasped as his hot mouth left hers before he swiftly pressed angry, tiny kisses down her long neck. "Dark Ace… S-stop-

But he wouldn't. With another low growl from the back of his throat, he licked at the juncture between her neck and shoulder, causing Piper to gasp again and kick her legs as eventually, his lips clamped down and he started to suckle onto the lusciously soft skin. Her fingers raked through his hair and clenched it in her fist, not knowing how her long legs moved to wrap around his waist, pushing her dress skirt up her thighs. Suddenly noticing the white obstacle, the Dark Ace sat up on his knees, his lustful gaze upon hers as he moved his long fingers around each side of her back to scoop her up effortlessly before his hands met and he tugged harshly at the corset until it fell around her. He pulled it off of her, revealing her clad in simply her white lace knickers.

Throwing the dress away, he raised his hand to stroke it up her silky leg slowly. "Who would've thought," He purred at her as she watched him, their eyes locked onto each other as his hand slowly progressed up her thigh before locking around it so he was gripping it tightly. "That you would _want_ to hide this beautiful little body of yours?"

He tugged her down the bed so they were pressed intimately to one another, before he scooped down to seize her lips with his again, satisfied at her sudden shiver and allowing himself to lose himself in her. Groaning again, he raised himself up on his arms before looking down at her once again.

And so they forgot.

* * *

><p>Piper groaned weakly as she forced her heavy eyelids to open. The harsh sunlight burnt her sight and she groaned again and numbly rolled over, only to suddenly yelp with shock as she met the Dark Ace's cool gaze.<p>

Hands keeping the white sheet loosely draped around her naked body up, Piper looked down at the Dark Ace in horror as she stood next to the bed, her eyes wide when she realised that he too, was naked- and lying casually on the bed looking right back at her.

"W-what." Piper cleared her throat and tried to start again after a long period of silence. "What are you doing?"

The Dark Ace raised a delicate eyebrow before he too, rose from the bed, allowing his own sheet to fall at his feet. "Well, I'll be going for a swim now. Care to join me?"

"No!" Piper spluttered out instantly, her mouth dropping open at the view of the Dark Ace's naked buttocks, averting her gaze. "No I would not _care to join you_."

"All the better for me," He remarked to her coolly, before moving past her and opening the French doors, which would lead to the pool. "By all means, go and eat breakfast without me. I'll be a while."

"I want to go swimming!" she blurted out childishly. She couldn't help it. He_ irritated_ her, being completely calm and collected after the events of last night and brushing it off as if she was just another woman in his bed. "You can wait for _me_."

And with that, she moved to walk past him, until his hand on the back of her sheet tugged so it fell around her whilst his other hand clasped around her wrist to swing her around to face him.

"I will _not_ be kept waiting. You'll just have to bear swimming in the same pool as me. After last night, I'd have thought you'd wish for nothing better." He spoke to her pleasantly, but firmly, before letting go of her wrist and walking past her, diving elegantly into the pool without a second thought. Piper glared after him, feeling utterly exposed without anything to cover her decency, but rose to the challenge and practically stormed after him, sliding into the water.

She instantly felt relaxed; it was deliciously cool and was perfect for what she needed after the hot, sticky encounters she had endured the night previous. Piper leant her head back against the edge of the pool, closing her eyes and sighing with pleasure. She barely heard the ripples of the water as the Dark Ace edged towards her, a look of curiosity on his face.

Just as her eyes opened, his lips met her neck before his teeth scraped gently across her skin. Piper gasped and instantly moved to push him away: before she realised her hands had been pinned by his own.

She was trapped between his strong, muscular arms.

"Dark Ace," But she only heard another growl as he nipped at her neck again. She inhaled sharply before trying again. "Dark Ace- let go before I make you."

This was the right thing to say. He moved back and assessed her with amusement, his eyes glinting. "Oh really?" He pondered aloud, a smirk arising on his lips. "How _silly_ of me. I forgot I married an over-confident little Storm Hawk."

The word _married_ still felt so strange and foreign to her, only causing her to shiver a little in distaste. She struggled against him before sighing. "Let go."

"Why don't you _make_ me as you said you would?"

Piper met his eyes, and with a small, sharp smirk, she raised her foot and allowed it to meet the organ between his legs: hard.

He instantly yelped and let go of her, allowing her time to swiftly slide out of the water. "Breakfast sounds good after all, Ace." She called over her shoulder. "Aren't I glad _I_ married a selfish, one track minded Cyclonian?"

And she left with a huge smile spread on her lips.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Thanks for all of my reviews so far; I am sorry this is so late! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Shout out for: _

_**katiecharlotte**: Thank you! I'm glad you approve as I appreciate and love the reviews you leave me, your feedback is always valuable. I think the emotions that are constantly changing are quite interesting to play with- and as you said, Piper is fiesty and that is what draws her to him. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! _

_**Raevyn:** Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it. The tension is fun to write, I have to admit, but I find your point of Ace being a younger version of Finn quite interesting. I can totally see it! But obviously I've portrayed Ace differently as I do think he's very harsh, and emotionless, so wouldn't really be a playful character as much as Finn is now. I will, however, be showing that he does start to loosen up...Thank you for your review! _

_**Strawberry Kaydee**: Thank you! Here is more! And yay, I'm glad you approve of my characterization. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! _

_**Lavender Rain**: I know! He does seem to be picked on, but I suppose that's because he is a very easy target and doesn't exactly help himself. Ah well! Thank you for your review! _

_**angel on wings**: Yayyy! Thank you! That's so sweet and made my day. Here's more! Thank you again _

_**midnight beauty**: Aw, I'm glad it did! Thank you very much: I hope you enjoyed this chapter _

_**SassyGirl104**: Totally agree with you, the tension is always a great angle of any piece of fiction and I enjoy putting it across. I hope you enjoyed this chapter: thank you for reviewing! I'm sorry I kept you waiting though!_

_Thank you for reading! **Please review**, it'd make me happy!_


End file.
